Diamond in the sky
by yandericaverncastlethehedgehog
Summary: Gray has feelings for Erza 15 years until now. will she feel the same? GRAYZA ONE SHOT. I ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS!


**HEY GUYS! I AM REALLY SO HONORED ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT MY LAST GRAYZA FANFIC! IT'S FINALLY HERE! MY NEW GRAYZA FANFIC SINCE WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF GRAYZA FANFICS AND I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE! THANK YOU FOR KIND REVIEWS ON "CUTTING MY HAIR AND A KISS ON THE BALCONY" I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER GRAYZA FANFIC TO IMPRESS GRAYZA FANS! WHO ARE PROUD GRAYZANIANS? WELL I AM! SO THIS FANFIC IS CALLED "DIAMOND IN THE SKY" I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

Diamond in the Sky

Summary: Gray is inlove with Erza for 15 years. But Gray knows that she will never feel the same as him. Gajeel tries to help him get Erza. Who does Erza like? Gray or Jellal? THUMBS UP IF YOU WANT GAJEEL AS MANAGER!

Gray Fullbuster happens to be inlove with Erza for 15 years now (wow that's a lot) He does not admit it for a long time because he is very shy to admit it.

"Hey droopy eyes, when are you going to confess to her?" Natsu asks.

"Ugh. I told you it's never going to work out." Gray shuddered.

"Oh." Natsu pouts.

"Do you say confession?" Gajeel just smirked.

_Argh… Natsu… Gray thought _

"Well yeah, Gray doesn't confess to her for years now." Natsu whispered.

"Let Me Help with that. After all I am a GrayZaNian." Gajeel whispered back.

"GrayZaNian?" Natsu asks.

"They are called as GRAYZA fans you know." Gajeel smirks.

"Oh. I get it." Natsu grinned.

"Hey Gray! I heard you haven't confess to Erza yet." Gajeel said. "HA?! Uh I mean, yeah. Not yet. For a long time." Gray looked down. "Well, Let me help you." Gajeel grins. "No thanks Gajeel. I think it's not gonna work out." Gray said depressingly. "What do you mean?" Gajeel said seriously. "You know, Erza loves Jellal. I think I should just give up." Gray sighed. "Who said it is good to give up on her?!" Gajeel glared. "Huh?" Gray mumbled. "You know I am a Grayza fan and I wanted this to happen, If I can be the manager of you 2. I could help you two in your dates. So please Gray. Don't lose hope." Gajeel smiled a bit. "Gajeel…" Gray smiled. "Alright! Let's go!" Gray adds. "What do like about Erza?" Gajeel asks. "Well she's smart, strong. She has everything." Gray answered.

"How did you fall inlove with her?" Gajeel asks again.

"Well you see, when we we're little. We used to buy ice cream, go on special festivities and all kinds of stuff." Gray answers.

"Ah." Gajeel thinks about an idea.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed.

"Gray, I want you to go to the riverbank. I'll tell Erza that she'll wait for you." Gajeel smirks.

"Alright, manager." Gray winks and decided to go home.

The Next Day…

10:00 in the morning,

"Hey Erza, can you meet with Gray at the riverbank at 5:30 at the afternoon, I think he has something to tell you." Gajeel said.

"Sure. I have my time." Erza answered.

"Thanks!" Gajeel scoffed off to find Levy.

5:30 in the afternoon,

Erza was at the riverbank until she saw Gray running towards her. "Hey. Sorry I'm Late." Gray scratch his head. "It's alright." Erza blushed a bit. "Hey, are you alright? Gray touched her forehead. "W-w-w-w-well… I-I-I-I have something to admit to you before we start this." Erza said embarrassingly. "A-and… What is it?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Gajeel told me that you have something to tell me and I didn't knew it a long time ago." Erza said facing the ground.

_Yes. Actually I'm inlove with you. _Gray thought

"U-U-U-Uh E-E-Erza… Its… uh…" Gray blushed madly.

"What?" Erza said in a gloomy expression.

"You see Erza…" Gray stared at her eyes.

Erza hummed.

"I'm really I-I-I-In…" Gray said embarrassingly.

"In?" Erza stated.

"I'm really Inlove with you, eversince we we're kids. But I didn't tell you a long time. Your personality, your hair… I can't really stand it. You're my Diamond in the sky. I know you will never feel the same towards me but I'll move on if I can." Gray said sadly.

Erza with teary eyes and a sad expression stared at Gray.

"Dammit Erza, I didn't mean to make you-" Gray stopped while her lips are pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Yes he had loved her for 15 years now. Cana was right. Gray was very lucky to have her. Gray kissed her back and cupped her face. After for a minute, noses we're touching and Erza could feel his cold breath. Erza blushed at Gray's statement a while ago, yes. She knew that he loved her instead of Jellal.

"I had move on 7 years ago. That day when I saved you from falling, I suddenly said to myself that there is someone who has come to love me instead of him." Erza smiled with teary eyes.

"Erza…" Gray hugged her tightly.

"Gray, I love you too." Erza hugged him back while tears are still falling from her face.

"So Erza, when I said 'I love you', I think in my heart, you'll be the best girlfriend for me. So, will you be my girl, Erza Scarlet?" Gray whispered.

"Yes Gray! I'll be your girlfriend, forever and always by your side. If you think that everyone is against you, I'll always be right here." Erza pointed into her chest.

"Thank you. And I'll always love you. Because you are my diamond in the sky." Gray smiled and wiped her teary eyes.

And The Next day, Gray and Erza had been dating while they got so many teases from the others.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**I really will enjoy your reviews! By the way, if you have request to write a fanfic, just tell me. *winks* Jerza, Gruvia, Romendy, NaLi, Lolu are not allowed! xD I'm a hater! Sorry!**


End file.
